The present invention is generally concerned with apparatus for processing letters and more particularly with apparatus for processing mixed thickness letters.
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/655,057 for Letter Processing Apparatus, filed concurrently herewith by the same inventor.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,257 for a Mail L Transporting Mechanism issued Apr. 20, 1976 to Anthony Storace, there has been provided apparatus for transporting letters which includes a frame for supporting a plurality of rollers, and includes a friction belt stretched over the rollers for conveying letters through the apparatus as the rollers turn. Some of the rollers are supported by yoke assemblies, which are spring biased to urge the belt into contact with the letters and to accommodate varying thicknesses of letters. In addition, the yoke assemblies are pivotable into and out of engagement with the belt, by means of a slidable bar carried by the frame, to permit both removal and replacement of the belt and to permit freeing letters jammed against the belt.
Thus it is known in the art to provide letter processing apparatus which includes a belt endlessly looped about a plurality of rollers and includes structures for removably mounting the belt, accommodating mixed thickness letters and clearing letter jam conditions.
Experience has shown that apparatus of the type shown in the aforesaid patent is costly to manufacture and maintain. Accordingly:
An object of the invention is to provide simplified apparatus for processing mixed thickness letters;
Another object is to provide letter feeding apparatus which is removably connected to apparatus for clearing letter jam conditions;
Another object is to provide letter feeding apparatus which is removably connected to structure for supporting the apparatus; and
Another object is to provide an article of manufacture for use in letter processing apparatus.